disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneyland Records
Disneyland Records is the original name of the Walt Disney Company's record company. After long associations with primarily RCA Victor Records, with a few select titles on Capitol, Disneyland Records was established by the Disney studio in 1956 with its first release entitled A Child's Garden of Verses. Most of its output is mainly children's music and recordings, mostly based on (or around) Disney cartoons, though the label has also produced several recordings that do not involve any Disney characters, such as the "Children's Favorites" series. An extensive catalog is listed below, including read along records, full-length albums, singles, and EPs on all three speeds traversing many children's classical and jazz titles ensued before the company changed its name to Walt Disney Records in 1988. Today, Walt Disney Records still occasionally uses the Disneyland Records name on special products that are often "retro"-themed, such as the [[Up (soundtrack)|CD soundtrack to Up]], or The Silly Symphony Collection LP album set. 6-inch records Six-inch 78-RPM Disneyland records were made from 1956 to 1966 by A.A. Records, (later a part of Pickwick International) who had made Little Golden Records from 1948 to 1968. The Mickey Mouse Club records were made of orange styrene, and other Disney titles were molded on black styrene, often with a teal-blue label. These discs were created in a double-inventory with their 45-RPM counterparts and played with the same LP needle used for 45's. The only difference was up in the corner of the sleeve, the words `78 RPM' were either printed on the sleeve itself, or in earlier editions, as the call numbers for the titles were the same, a sticker saying `78 RPM' was pasted over the `45 RPM' statement underneath. 6-inch 78-RPM Singles Discography 7-inch singles and EP's For the first ten years of its existence, Disneyland Records created all single-song titles in both 6-inch 78 RPM as well as 7-inch 45 RPM formats. Made of styrene, both wore out quickly under the heavy tonearms then featured in children's phonographs and due to the brittleness of the styrene broke more easily than old shellac 78's. Finding a Disneyland 45 pressed onto vinyl is rare (even rarer if it's in good condition). Unlike Pickwick's other accounts such as Peter Pan Records or Cricket Records, no Disneyland 7-inch 78 RPM's exist, however a very limited selection of 7-inch 45-RPM EPs exist featuring up to five minutes of playing time per side, similarly to the 10-inch 78's. 7-inch 45-RPM Singles and EPs Discography F-42 (45RPM single) - Jiminy Cricket Sings Kris Kringle b/w Jiminy Cricket Recites T'was The Night Before Christmas 10-inch 78 RPM EP's These often featured a related collection of Mickey Mouse or other Disney songs and stories which would normally have taken up 5 or 6 of the six-inch 78's or 7-inch 45's. Made in the same factory as the Mercury Childcraft ten-inch orange styrene EPs and Big Golden Records series of 10-inch yellow styrene 78-EPs, these were typically cheaper than THREE of the aforementioned six-inch or seven-inch single titles, (79 cents in the Woolworth's for example when the 6-inch and 7-inch were 29 cents each and full albums were around $1.49). They often had five or six minutes on each side as opposed to the one-or-two-minute programs on the 6-inch and 7-inch discs, however the series was very short-lived and were only issued on brittle styrene from 1956 to about 1959 or 1960 depending on the source referenced. Vinyl versions are extremely rare to find. Unlike conventional 78's of the period, of which production by the major labels was winding down by 1956 when Disneyland Records was starting up, Disneyland 78's were played with the same LP stylus as conventional 45's and 33's. However, listeners typically never paid attention to the notice on the label stating that they should only be played with an LP stylus, and as a result many of these ended up being torn to shreds by both the heavy tonearm weight of the period and the oversize 78 stylus. 10-inch 78 RPM EP Discography *37 - Music by Camarata - Railroadin' Man b/w Sons Of Old Aunt Dinah (both are noted as from Walt Disney's film 'The Great Locomotive Chase' - 10" 78RPM single in picture sleeve - copyright 1955) 12-inch DQ series LP's These were nominally the same as any other normal LP record. The earliest titles from the late 1950s were recorded at and pressed from Capitol Records on Hollywood and Vine. They are identified by the words "hi-fidelity" on the cover under the Disneyland name in place of the word RECORD as on the later editions. On the disc itself, instead of a circular groove at the end of each side as on a modern LP, there is off-center/eccentric groove at the end of each side, causing the stylus to slowly wander back and forth if left unattended. Most of these have a plain yellow label, however some have a blue, green or red label. Beginning in 1976, the records would be pressed with a yellow "rainbow" label. Later pressings were made by varying companies. RCA pressings have a slightly blue tinge to the vinyl similar to many conventional RCA pressings of the mid-1960s. MGM pressings have a slightly brown tinge to their vinyl similar to any MGM/Verve/Metro pressing of the same period and the Columbia pressings of the early 1970s have a slightly red tinge to their vinyl similar to their conventional pressings. DQ Series LP Discography The DQ Series seems to have been a value-oriented LP series with new and re-released versions of soundtracks. Some of the albums, however, were cover versions of the songs in the various films, and not true soundtracks. Prices were advertised at $1.98 each. *DQ-1201 Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Sound Track *DQ-1202 Pinocchio Sound Track *DQ-1203 Bambi Sound Track *DQ-1204 Dumbo Sound Track *DQ-1205 Uncle Remus Sound Track (from the film Song of the South) *DQ-1206 Peter Pan Sound Track *DQ-1207 Cinderella Sound Track *DQ-1208 Alice in Wonderland (cover version of the soundtrack) *DQ-1209 Fun with Music *DQ-1210 Goofy's Dance Party *DQ-1211 Mother Goose *DQ-1212 Donald Duck and His Friends *DQ-1213 Disney's Most Beloved Songs *DQ-1214 Happy Birthday and Holiday Songs *DQ-1215 Musical Monkey Shines *DQ-1216 Zoo Songs *DQ-1217 Songs of Heritage for Every American *DQ-1218 Stories of Aesop *DQ-1219 Babes In Toyland (a cover version of the soundtrack. Only Ed Wynn was featured from the film; the others were all anonymous singers. Buena Vista Records issued the film's soundtrack album.) *DQ-1220 Walt Disney's Dog Songs *DQ-1221 Animal Songs from Aesop *DQ-1222 Professor Ludwig Von Drake *DQ-1223 Acting Out the ABC's (1962) *DQ-1224 Songs For Bedtime *DQ-1225 More Mother Goose *DQ-1226 Songs from All Around the World *DQ-1227 Musical Highlights From The Mickey Mouse Club TV Show *DQ-1228 Sleeping Beauty (another cover version of a soundtrack) *DQ-1229 Walt Disney presents songs from the MICKEY MOUSE CLUB serials *DQ-1230 Chipmunk Fun *DQ-1231 Lady and the Tramp (still another cover version of a soundtrack) *DQ-1232 A Child's Introduction to Melody and the Instruments of the Orchestra *DQ-1233 Little Toot *DQ-1234 Peter Cottontail plus Other Funny Bunnies and Their Friends *DQ-1235 Sing Along with Jimmie Dodd *DQ-1236 The Sword in the Stone (a cover version of the soundtrack, although the singers of the title song were the same as the ones in the film) *DQ-1237 Snow White (In English and French) *DQ-1238 Summer Magic (a cover version of the movie soundtrack; the authentic album was also issued by Buena Vista Records) *DQ-1239 Christmas Carols *DQ-1240 A Rootin' Tootin' Hootenanny (1963) *DQ-1241 A Child's Garden Of Verses *DQ-1242 Peter and the Wolf / The Sorcerer's Apprentice (The Sorcerer's Apprentice was recorded from the soundtrack of Fantasia) *DQ-1243 Nutcracker Suite / Dance of the Hours (from the soundtrack of Fantasia) *DQ-1244 Western Songs (Winning of the West) *DQ-1245 Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color *DQ-1246 The Littlest Outlaw (story of) Narrated by Jiminy Cricket *DQ-1247 Tales of Mother Goose *DQ-1248 Mickey and the Beanstalk *DQ-1249 Robin Hood *DQ-1250 Goldilocks and the Three Bears *DQ-1251 Treasure Island *DQ-1252 Goofy's TV Spectacular *DQ-1253 Hansel and Gretel *DQ-1254 Great Composers - Vol. II *DQ-1255 So Dear to My Heart (story of) *DQ-1256 Songs From Mary Poppins (a cover version of the film soundtrack) *DQ-1257 Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House (Available in a white sleeve and an orange sleeve). *DQ-1258 The Legend of Lobo (Narrated by Rex Allen) plus Old Yeller (Complete story from original soundtrack narrated by Fess Parker with Dorothy McGuire and the entire cast) *DQ-1259 The Little Engine That Could *DQ-1260 Johnny Appleseed *DQ-1261 Let's Have a Parade *DQ-1262 Emil and the Detectives (story of) *DQ-1263 Learning to Tell Time Is Fun *DQ-1264 Great Men of Science - Isaac Newton *DQ-1265 Famous Arias from Carmen *DQ-1266 Famous Arias from Aida *DQ-1267 Best of Broadway *DQ-1268 Kipling's Just So Stories (Narrated by Sterling Holloway) *DQ-1269 Pecos Bill and other stories in Song including "Noah's Ark" (Starring Fess Parker) *DQ-1270 These United States *DQ-1271 Great Men of Science *DQ-1272 Riddles and Game Songs *DQ-1273 Professor Julius Sumner Miller (Professor Wonderful) Relating Stories of Benjamin Franklin: The Man and His Discoveries *DQ-1274 Cinderella's Mice *DQ-1275 Just So Stories *DQ-1276 The Stories of Hans Christian Andersen *DQ-1277 Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1965) *DQ-1278 Goliath II *DQ-1279 The Grasshopper and the Ants *DQ-1280 Swiss Family Robinson *DQ-1281 Little Hiawatha *DQ-1282 Hans Brinker and the Silver Skates *DQ-1283 The Ugly Duckling and Other Stories *DQ-1284 Best Loved Fairy Tales *DQ-1285 Legend of Sleepy Hollow *DQ-1286 Multiplication-Division *DQ-1287 Tubby the Tuba *DQ-1288 Marching Along With Mary Poppins *DQ-1289 It's a Small World *DQ-1290 Ugly Dachshund *DQ-1291 Bullwhip Griffin *DQ-1292 Carousel (one of the few Disney albums of a Rodgers and Hammerstein show) *DQ-1293 State and College Songs *DQ-1294 Michael Faraday *DQ-1295 Thumper's Great Race *DQ-1296 The Sound of Music *DQ-1297 Seven Dwarfs-Diamond Mine *DQ-1298 Follow Me, Boys *DQ-1299 Brigadoon *DQ-1300 A Nature Guide *DQ-1301 All About Dragons *DQ-1302 Hymns for Family Singing *DQ-1303 The Happiest Millionaire (cover version, not the film's soundtrack) *DQ-1304 Jungle Book *DQ-1305 Blackbeard's Ghost *DQ-1306 Country Cousin (narrated by Sterling Holloway) *DQ-1307 Pollyanna *DQ-1308 101 Dalmatians (featuring a different cast from the one who voiced the characters in the film) *DQ-1309 Perri *DQ-1310 3 Little Pigs *DQ-1311 The Prince and the Pauper (featuring a different cast from that of the 1962 made-for-TV film) *DQ-1312 Great Composers Vol. 1 *DQ-1313 Addition and Subtraction *DQ-1314 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (featuring a different cast from the one in the film, and a very altered ending) *DQ-1315 Davy Crockett *DQ-1316 The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band *DQ-1317 Songs About Winnie The Pooh And Tigger (1968) *DQ-1318 Music from Walt Disney Motion Pictures *DQ-1319 Fun Songs of Christmas *DQ-1320 The Little Drummer Boy *DQ-1321 Mickey Mouse and his Friends *DQ-1322 Man of La Mancha *DQ-1323 The Absent Minded Professor and The Shaggy Dog *DQ-1324 The Further Adventures of Jiminy Cricket *DQ-1325 Songs from Doctor Dolittle *DQ-1326 Bedknobs and Broomsticks *DQ-1327 The Story of Heidi (The Story, The Songs, The Music) *DQ-1328 Songs from The Wizard of Oz (Featuring songs from the 1939 MGM film, as well as original songs featured solely on the record, such as "Just Call Smarmy", a song sung by Wicked Witch of the West) *DQ-1329 The Gingerbread Man and other stories and songs *DQ-1330 21 Short Songs for Little People *DQ-1331 Songs from Oliver! / Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *DQ-1332 Hang Your Hat on the Wind *DQ-1333 The Aristocats *DQ-1334 Songs from Sesame Street *DQ-1335 Walt Disney's Silly Symphonies *DQ-1336 Cowboy and Indian Songs (Fess Parker) *DQ-1337 Up Down All Around *DQ-1338 Black Beauty *DQ-1339 Fiddler on the Roof *DQ-1340 Man of La Mancha *DQ-1341 Louis Armstrong - The Wonderful World of Disney *DQ-1342 The Mouse Factory Presents Mickey and his Friends *DQ-1345 Candy Man *DQ-1346 America The Beautiful *DQ-1347 A Day at the Zoo (with Burl Ives) *DQ-1348 The Sounds of Christmas *DQ-1349 What a Wonderful Thing is Me! *DQ-1353 Robin Hood (Narrated by Roger Miller) *DQ-1354 Disney's Christmas Songs *DQ-1355 A Christmas Adventure in Disneyland *DQ-1356 Disney's Christmas Favorites *DQ-1357 Bob McGrath Sings for All the Boys and Girls *DQ-1358 Trick or Treat (Narrated by Ginny Tyler) *DQ-1359 Little Red Caboose *DQ-1360 Sing and other Sunny Songs *DQ-1361 I Love a Parade *DQ-1362 Mousekedances and other Mouseketeer Favorites *DQ-1363 ??? *DQ-1364 ??? *DQ-1365 ??? *DQ-1366 America Sings (Burl Ives) *DQ-1367 Twas the Night Before Christmas (from the Rankin/Bass TV Special) Sound Track *DQ-1368 Frosty's Winter Wonderland (from the Rankin/Bass TV Special) Sound Track *DQ-1369 The Rescuers Sound Track ST Storybook LP series This was normally a standard 45-minute 12-inch disc over which the story as well as any related songs were split fairly evenly over the two sides. The earliest of these had a hole through the front cover called the Magic Mirror through which a portion of the first page of a 12-page book could be viewed. The book usually would have illustrations and some text to describe what happens on the record, though some later titles (in the late '70s and early '80s) would contain a transcription of the record's dialogue (excepting song lyrics.) The earliest pressings have a plastic barrier over the "magic mirror" hole. These titles told a story from the viewpoint of a main character, often voiced by any one of a number of famous Disney voice actors such as Robie Lester, Ginny Tyler, Dallas McKennon, Grey Johnson, Teri York, Rica Moore, Verne Smith, and Dennis Day, and featured extracts of dialogue and original songs taken directly from the film soundtrack and included in the production. Therefore it was often more economical to buy the storybook edition for the same price as a normal Disneyland LP record because both the story and all the songs from the normal record were included. In other cases, cast members often came in specially to reprise their roles on record, for example in Babes in Toyland where Ed Wynn reprised his role as the Toymaker and other long-time Disney actors filled in for the rest of the cast. In other cases, such as in Heidi (1968), new musical numbers and a new script were written especially for the record and recorded fresh with a new cast, many of which featured famous radio personalities. STER/ST Series LP Discography The ST series were for titles in the Storytellers collection. STER titles were Stereophonic. *STER-101 Fantasia soundtrack (See below under Fantasia) *STER-1343 Songs from Sesame Street 2 *STER-1344 New Zoo Revue *STER-1350 Songs from the Electric Company TV Show *STER-1351 Songs from the Mister Rogers TV Show *STER-1352 The World is a Circle (from Lost Horizon) *ST-1901 Darby O'Gill and the Little People *ST-1902 Goliath II *ST-1903 The Country Cousin *ST-1904 Toby Tyler in the Circus *ST-1905 The Grasshopper and the Ants *ST-1906 Pollyanna *ST-1907 Swiss Family Robinson *ST-1908 101 Dalmatians *ST-1909 Perri *ST-1910 Story and Songs About Walt Disney's Three Little Pigs *ST-1911 The Absent-Minded Professor *ST-1912 The Prince and the Pauper *ST-1913 Nikki, Wild Dog of the North (Narration by Thurl Ravenscroft) *ST-1914 Greyfriars Bobby *ST-1915 Hans Brinker *ST-1916 The Story of Big Red *ST-1917 Little Hiawatha *ST-1918 Best Loved Fairy Tales *ST-1919 Great Composers, Vol. I *ST-1920 The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *ST-1921 Hector the Stowaway Pup *ST-1922 Addition & Subtraction *ST-1923 Multiplication-Division *ST-1924 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (featuring a cast different from the one in the film) *ST-1925 The Story of Savage Sam *ST-3804 Bedknobs and Broomsticks *ST-3809 Escape to Witch Mountain (Narration by Eddie Albert) *ST-3810 Story and Songs from Robin Hood *ST-3812 America Sings *ST-3813 Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) *ST-3815 Mickey Mouse Club Song Hits *ST-3816 The Rescuers *ST-3819 The Hobbit *ST-3821 The Black Hole *ST-3901 A Day at Disneyland (includes music and narration by Walt Disney himself) *ST-3902 Perri (re-release) *ST-3903 Walt Disney's Story of Bambi *ST-3904 Walt Disney's Story of Dumbo *ST-3905 Pinocchio *ST-3906 Snow White *ST-3907 Walt Disney's Songs and Stories of Uncle Remus *ST-3908 Cinderella *ST-3909 Alice in Wonderland *ST-3910 Peter Pan *ST-3911 Walt Disney's Story of Sleeping Beauty (narrated by Mary Martin) *ST-3912 A Christmas Adventure in Disneyland *ST-3913 ??? *ST-3914 ??? *ST-3915 The Great Composers *ST-3916 ??? *ST-3917 ??? *ST-3918 ??? *ST-3919 ??? *ST-3920 ??? *ST-3921 ??? *ST-3922 Mary Poppins (another cover version) *ST-3923 ??? *ST-3924 ??? *ST-3925 Walt Disney presents It's a Small World (based on the 1964 New York World's Fair and later Disneyland exhibit) *ST-3926 Peter and the Wolf plus The Sorcerer's Apprentice (both were from film soundtracks; Peter and the Wolf was from the soundtrack of the film Make Mine Music and The Sorcerer's Apprentice was from the soundtrack of Fantasia) *ST-3927 ??? *ST-3928 Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *ST-3929 ??? *ST-3930 ??? *ST-3931 ??? *ST-3932 ??? *ST-3933 ??? *ST-3934 ??? *ST-3935 A Treasury of Mother Goose *ST-3936 The Sound of Music (with Mary Martin) *ST-3937 Pirates of the Caribbean *ST-3938 ??? *ST-3939 ??? *ST-3940 A Musical Tour of France (with Maurice Chevalier) *ST-3941 The Story of California (Narration by Dick Whittinghill; vocals by Frances Archer, Beverly Gile, and the Disneyland Minstrels) *ST-3942 ??? *ST-3943 ??? *ST-3944 ??? *ST-3945 Acting Out the ABC's *ST-3946 ??? *ST-3947 The Song and Story of The Haunted Mansion (which features a recording of Grim Grinning Ghosts) *ST-3948 The Jungle Book *ST-3949 ??? *ST-3950 ??? *ST-3951 ??? *ST-3952 ??? *ST-3953 Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *ST-3954 ??? *ST-3955 The Story of Hansel and Gretel *ST-3956 ??? *ST-3957 ??? *ST-3958 ??? *ST-3959 ??? *ST-3960 ??? *ST-3961 ??? *ST-3962 ??? *ST-3963 The Stories and Songs of Walt Disney's Three Little Pigs ''(narrated by Sterling Holloway) *ST-3964 ??? *ST-3965 ??? *ST-3966 ??? *ST-3967 ??? *ST-3968 ??? *ST-3969 ??? *ST-3970 ??? *ST-3971 ??? *ST-3972 ??? *ST-3973 ??? *ST-3974 ??? *ST-3975 ??? *ST-3976 ??? *ST-3977 ??? *ST-3978 ??? *ST-3979 ??? *ST-3980 ??? *ST-3981 ??? *ST-3982 ??? *ST-3983 ??? *ST-3984 ??? *ST-3985 ??? *ST-3986 ''The Story of The Love Bug (Narration by Buddy Hackett as Tennessee Steinmetz) *ST-3987 ??? *ST-3988 The Arabian Nights The Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor including selections from the Rimsky-Korsakov Scheherazade Suite *ST-3989 ??? *ST-3990 The Nutcracker Suite *ST-3991 ??? *ST-3992 ??? *ST-3993 ??? *ST-3994 ??? *ST-3995 The Story of The Aristocats (with Members of the Original Cast) WDL Series The WDL Series was marketed as a premium line of soundtracks and music from Disney films rather than children's albums. However, many of the albums (e.g. Disney's Merry Christmas Carols) were not derived from Disney films. Prices were advertised at $4.98 each. The exception is WDX-101 which is the original soundtrack for the film Fantasia featuring Leopold Stokowski and the Philadelphia Orchestra. This was first released in 1957 on a Bel Canto two-track deluxe stereo double-reel set and subsequently released on both a monaural as well as stereophonic three-record set with a full color 16-page book which retailed for $12.98 for both the stereo double-tape as well as the LP editions. The vast majority of WDX-101 copies are monaural, as the vast majority of stereo LP editions were produced by Buena Vista Records. Stereo Disneyland Records editions can be found, however and can be discerned by either the white oval STEREO or yellow DISNEYLAND STEREOPHONIC sticker on the upper right hand corner as well as on the discs themselves. Even more rare are the RCA Victor editions of the album. So far, only Stereophonic RCA Victor editions have been found which can be discerned by the white outline of the Dog and Phonograph logo and the words RCA VICTOR in the upper right hand corner. WDL Series Discography *1001 ??? *1002 ??? *1003 ??? *1004 ??? *1005 Songs of the National Parks (Stan Jones with the Ranger Chorus) *1006 Folk Songs from the Far Corners *1007 ??? *1008 A Child's Garden of Verse *1009 ??? *1010 ??? *1011 ??? *1012 ??? *1013 ??? *1014 ??? *1015 ??? *1016 Walt Disney presents Peter and the Wolf (narrated by Sterling Holloway) *1257 Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House *1354 Walt Disney Presents Christmas Carols from All of Us to All of You *1356 Disney Christmas Favorites "The Mouse Concert Plus Other Yuletide Favorites" *1358 Trick or Treat *1362 Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Club *1369 Walt Disney Productions' Story of The Rescuers *2501 The All New Mickey Mouse Club *2502 The Best of Disney Volume 1 *2503 The Best of Disney Volume 2 *2504 Mickey Mouse Disco *2505 Disney Children's Favorite Songs 1 *2506 Disney's Christmas Favorites *2507 Chilling Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House (New Version) *2508 Disney Children's Favorite Songs 2 *2509 Sound from Outer space *2510 The Official Album of Disneyland/Walt Disney World *2511 Yankee Doodle Mickey *2512 Pardners *2513 Disney's Goin' Quackers *2514 Disney's Merry Christmas Carols *2516 Mousercise (1982) *2517 The Story of Tron *2518 Flashbeagle (under the "Charlie Brown Records" subsidiary) *2519 The Official Album of Walt Disney World EPCOT Center *2520 Mickey Mouse Splashdance *2521 Totally Minnie *2523 Rainbow Brite: Paint a Rainbow in Your Heart (released under the Buena Vista Label) *2524 Voices of Liberty *2525 Disney Children's Favorite Songs 3 *2526 The Chipmunk Adventure *2602 Charlie Brown's All-Stars (under "Charlie Brown Records") *2603 He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (under "Charlie Brown Records") *2604 It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (under "Charlie Brown Records") *3007 Yarns and Songs (Fess Parker) *3015 Creakin' Leather (Stan Jones sings his own compositions) *3017 The King's Saxes (Hymie Shertzer and an All Star Sax Section) *3021 Autumn, Music by Camarata *3026 Winter, Music by Camarata *3027 Summer, Music by Camarata *3032 Spring, Music by Camarata *3033 This Was the West (Stan Jones and the Ranger Chorus) *3806 The Hall of Presidents *3810 Story and Songs from Robin Hood *3901 A Charlie Brown Christmas (under "Charlie Brown Records") *3906 Story and Songs From Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *3907 Songs and Stories of Uncle Remus *3908 Cinderella: The Story and the Songs *3910 Story and Songs from Peter Pan *3913 Story and Songs from Babes In Toyland *3922 The Story and Songs from Walt Disney's Mary Poppins (this was not an authentic soundtrack, but a cover version starring Marni Nixon as Mary Poppins and Bill Lee as Bert). *3925 Walt Disney Presents It's a Small World *3928 Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *3953 Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *3987 Highlights from Scheherazade *3988 The Arabian Nights: The Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor *3989 Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp *3990 The Nutcracker Suite/Dance of the Hours *3991 The Orange Bird *4001 Song of the South *4002 Pinocchio *4004 Walt Disney Takes You to Disneyland *4005 Snow White *4007 Cinderella *4008 Westward Ho the Wagons (Fess Parker with Original Cast) *4009 Camarata Interprets the Music of Walt Disney's Bambi (also Music from Walt Disney's Cinderella) *4010 Bambi *4013 Dumbo *4015 Alice in Wonderland *4018 Sleeping Beauty (Music From the Original Motion Picture Sound track- Music Adapted by George Burns From the Tchaikovsky Ballet). *4019 Grand Canyon Suite (Original soundtrack from the film "Grand Canyon" - Symphonie Orchester Graunke) * 4020 America the Beautiful * 4021 Walt Disney Cavalcade (2 L.P.'s) * 4101B/STER-4101B Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite / Ponchielli's Dance of the Hours (From Walt Disney's Fantasia) 7-inch Little-LP books and records Disney Read-Alongs are a series of illustrated books for children with accompanying recordings of the books being read. The first Read-Alongs, book-and-record sets, were released in 1965 by Disneyland Records; several hundred titles have been produced. These were typically adaptations of popular Disney movies, cartoons, and other stories, running 24 pages. A narrator (or in some titles, a character from the story in first-person) read the story, and dialogue and songs from the original source were included. The sound of Tinker Bell's chimes was the signal for the reader to turn the page. The books always contained the tag line "SEE the pictures, HEAR the record, READ the book." The first editions typically had this introduction: *"This is a Disneyland original Little Long-Playing Record, and I am your story reader. I am now going to begin to read the story of title here. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when Tinker Bell rings her little bells like this: (sound of 'chimes' ringing). Let's begin now." Meanwhile, the second editions (released beginning in 1976), and new titles released thereafter, typically had this introduction (since the second editions were also released on cassette), and still do to this day: *"This is the story of title here. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this: (sound of chimes ringing). Let's begin now." (Note: Both editions of Peter and the Wolf did not include a chimes ring and thus that part of the introduction was skipped.) Some titles also had different signals for turning the page, but most were presented in this manner. Also the way the story was presented differed from the first and second editions. In the former, the story was presented in its entirety on side 1 (on some shorter ones, the story was read twice), with one or two songs related to the story on side 2. In the latter, the story was spread out across both sides of the record with the related song(s) playing after the story was finished. In the late 1970s, Disney started releasing Read-Along titles on cassette in addition to the versions on records. The cassette versions usually had the story in its entirety, plus the songs (if applicable) on both sides making it unnecessary to turn the cassette over to listen to the rest of the story. As such, the sides were not designated. The cassette versions were based on the second editions. *"That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, turn the tape over." (1977–88) *"That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over." (1988–97) There are the CD editions in now, too. *"That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, just put the disc back to track one." (2009–present) Disney also produced titles based on non-Disney properties, such as the Star Wars films; these were released under the Buena Vista name (one exception was E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, which was released under the Disney name). They also produced titles adapted from the Peanuts animated specials under the Charlie Brown Records banner, and which had a specialized introduction: *"Hi. I'm Charlie Brown. You can read along in your book as you listen to the story. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this: (sound of chimes ringing). And now we present title." = Cassette Sets Book-and-Cassette DC Set Tapeography These sets are based on the second editions released on vinyl. In most cases, each one ends with the narrator stating: "That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, turn the tape over." Specialized versions will be noted where applicable. *1DC: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1977) *2DC: Pinocchio (1977) - Narrated by Hal Smith as Jiminy Cricket (with a "chimes" ringing in the soundtrack) *3DC: Dumbo (1977) Narrated by Paul Frees (with a "circus calliope" playing in the soundtrack) (Includes the songs: "Casey Junior" and "When I See an Elephant Fly") *4DC: The Jungle Book (1977) Narrated by Laurie Main as Bagheera the Panther (with "jungle bird" calling in the soundtrack) (Includes the songs: "The Bare Necessities" and "I Wanna Be Like You") *5DC: Robin Hood (1977) Narrated by Paul Frees (with a "chimes" ringing in the soundtrack) (Includes the songs: Oo-De-Lally and The Phony King of England) *6DC: Cinderella (1977) *7DC: Bambi (1977) Narrated by Paul Frees (with a "chimes" ringing in the soundtrack) (Includes the songs: "Little April Shower" and "Love Is a Song") *8DC: Peter Pan (1977) Narrated by Laurie Main (with a "chimes" ringing in the soundtrack) (Includes the songs: "You Can Fly" and "Following the Leader") *9DC: Sleeping Beauty (1977) Narrated by Paul Frees (with a "chimes" ringing in the soundtrack) (Includes the songs: "Once Upon a Dream" and "I Wonder") *10DC: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! (1977) *11DC: Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby (1977) (with a "chimes" ringing in the soundtrack) (Includes the songs: "How Do You Do?" and "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah") *12DC: Mary Poppins (1977) - Narrated by Dick Van Dyke as Bert the Chimney Sweep *13DC: The Wizard of Oz (1978) (Features songs from the 1939 MGM Film) *14DC: The Rescuers (1977) *15DC: It's A Small World (1978) *16DC: Three Little Pigs (1978) *17DC: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1978) *18DC: The Hobbit (1977) - Narrated by Paul Frees *19DC: Pete's Dragon (1977) *20DC: Peter and the Wolf (1978) *21DC: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1979) *22DC: Lady and the Tramp (1979) *23DC: Alice in Wonderland (1979) *24DC: Mother Goose Rhymes (1979) *25DC: The Black Hole (1979) - Narrated by Percy Rodriguez *26DC: The Return of the King (1980) *27DC: The Fox and the Hound (1981) *28DC: Dragonslayer (1981) *29DC: One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1982) - Narrated by Pongo *30DC: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1982) *31DC: Davy Crockett (1982) *32DC: Treasure Island (1982) *33DC: Swiss Family Robinson (1982) *34DC: Tron (1982) - Narrated by Chuck Riley (with a "computer sound" in the soundtrack) *35DC: Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) - Narrated by William Woodson *36DC: Return to Oz (1985) - Narrated by William Woodson *37DC: Counting Fun (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) - Narrated by Laurie Main *38DC: Baby Animals (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) *39DC: The Black Cauldron (1985) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *40DC: Manners (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *41DC: ABCs (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *42DC: Things That Go (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *43DC: People at Work (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *44DC: Hoppopotamus Goes to Hollywuz (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *45DC: Bumbelion's Funny Money (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *46DC: Butterbear's Surprise Gift (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *47DC: Eleroo and the Brahma Bullfinch (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *48DC: Heidi *49DC: Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *50DC: Penny Henny 51-80DC are unknown * Sci-fi and fantasy series tapeography Star Wars titles, indicated by ^ feature R2-D2 beeping in the soundtrack for the page-turn signal. Star Trek titles are indicated by #, and feature communicator beeping in the soundtrack. Unless otherwise noted, each title is narrated by Chuck Riley. All titles were sold under the Buena Vista Records branding unless otherwise noted. "Your Favorite Fairly Tales" Tapeography Al titles in this series are narrated by Marvin Kaplan *230DC: Goldilocks and the Three Bears *231DC: Hansel and Gretel *232DC: Little Red Riding Hood *233DC: The Little Red Hen *234DC: The Gingerbread Man *235DC: The Ugly Duckling *236DC: Emperor's New Clothes *237DC: Rapunzel *238-250DC are unknown Christmas Little Golden Records Tapeography *251DC: The Night Before Christmas (Includes the songs: "From All of Us to All of You" and "Kris Kringle") *252DC: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Narrated by Hal Smith (Includes the song: "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer") *253DC: Frosty the Snowman - Narrated by Hal Smith (Includes the song: "Frosty the Snowman") *254DC: The 12 Days of Christmas *255DC: Jingle Bells *256DC: The Small One *257DC: Jingle Bells *258-259DC are unknown Rainbow Brite Tapeography *280DC: Rainbow Brite Saves Spring *281DC: Rainbow Brite and the Brook Meadow Deer *282DC: Rainbow Brite and the Big Color Mix-up *283DC: Happy Birthday, Buddy Blue = External links *History of Walt Disney Records *Walt Disney Records' Read-Alongs page *Mouse Tracks: The Story of Walt Disney Records *Read-Along Adventures Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Former Disney subsidiaries and assets Category:Albums